Percy and Asbestos
Percy and Asbestos is the fifteenth episode of the third season. Plot As usual, Percy is having trouble with the trucks. After a long time of putting up with endless teasing, he starts to wish he could have someone pleasant to share his work with. As he arrives at Knapford, he discovers several engines waiting for what Gordon reveals is going to be a "Procession." Moments later, several famous engines arrive at the station, including a small green saddle tank engine who reveals herself to be named "Asbestos." Percy is excited upon seeing her, thinking they may have a great deal in common. Gordon refutes this, but Percy remains hopeful nonetheless. Confused by the commotion, Richard Hatt enters his father's office to question him about what the situation entails. The Fat Controller explains it is all part of the secret to succeeding in the Railway Enterprise, by continuing to bring new things to the table. Richard disagrees, thinking the railway is fine as is, and shouldn't have to change, but the Fat Controller insists the industry would die without "razzle dazzle," to which Richard hesitantly complies. The Fat Controller then announces that he is organizing a series of railtours and races for Mallard, Blue Peter, and Duchess of Hamilton, and that he has arranged for Asbestos to work on the Ffarquhar Branch Line for a photo op, which Richard is in charge of. Richard likes the idea, believing Percy will be glad to have a new tank engine to befriend, after the failure to procure an Austerity tank engine. The Fat Controller brushes off the idea, and leaves in a hurry to begin the railtours. When Percy hears the news, he is ecstatic, and rushes to meet Asbestos in person. When he finds her, she is having her photo taken. Between loud coughs, Asbestos, referring to Percy as and "adorable jitterbug," condescendingly asks him to move so that she can continue being photographed. Percy politely asks her if she would like to push his train behind him, but she refuses, claiming she does not push trains anymore. Percy offers to let her lead, and she complies. The trip turns out to be a nightmare, however, as Asbestos continues to be rude and condescending. When they arrive at their destination, Percy asks if the two can have a picture taken of them together. Asbestos rudely laughs at the prospect, thinking Percy was joking, but when she realizes that he was serious, nonchalantly complies and allows a photo to be taken, though Percy is obscured by the smoke from her cigarette. The following day, Percy volunteers to shunt trucks at Knapford, due to not wanting to work with Asbestos. Richard Hatt sees him, and asks him what the matter is. Percy admits that he was excited to meet Asbestos, but she turned out to be completely horrid. From a distance, Richard and Percy witness Asbestos rudely blowing smoke at a group of passengers, and Richard agrees that Sodor does not need anymore exposure to Asbestos. Nearby, two passengers overhear, and, believing Richard was referring to the carcinogous cargo, are utterly appalled. That night at the sheds Percy sees that Asbestos is in his shed, she says that she will find another place tomorrow to sleep but Percy says that he can find another place to sleep, in the siding Thomas and Toby come along and Percy gets confused of why they are there and not at the sheds, Thomas says that he would like to sleep in a cold siding rather than a warm shed with Asbestos. The Next Morning there is an angry mob trying to enter the Fat Controller's office, they claim that there is asbestos on the railway, The Fat Controller explains that the asbestos use was a common practice, but the mob interrupts and thinks that asbestos is still being used. Richard sees his father being hold by the angry mob and there he says that before he faces the full extents of the law, he knows someone with all the crucial knowhow of successful attorney, he's "sleazy, devoid of morals and driven by corporate greed", Richard says that is not the description of a sucessful attorney. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Percy *Toby *Duchess of Hamilton *Emily *Murdoch *Arthur *Whiff *Asbestos *Stafford *Fred Pelhay *Rickety *Bradford *The Fat Controller *Richard Hatt *Blue Peter *Walter Sliggs *The Actor *Mallard (does not speak) *Winston (does not speak) *Proteus (does not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *James (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Harvey (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Flora (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Stephen (cameo) *Sam (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Bear (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Philip (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Rusty (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Fred (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Fearless Freddie (cameo) *Victor (cameo) *Luke (cameo) *Ernest (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Rocky (cameo) *Flora's Tram Coach (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *Bulgy (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Alfie (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) *Tiger Moth (cameo) *Mr. Hugh (cameo) *Scott Wallis (cameo) *Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) *Lola Lovefray (cameo) *Gregory Larson (cameo) *Gator (portrait cameo) *The Austerity Engine (mentioned) A photographer and two passengers speak as well. They are voiced by SmudgerWooden21, Domeless Engine, and TheSudricLegend respectively. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances and speaking roles of Blue Peter, Duchess of Hamilton, Asbestos and Bradford. *This episode marks the first appearances of Mallard, Bulgy, and Fred, though they do not speak. *This is the first episode to utilize the 2013 Mattel Wooden Railway models of Henry and Emily. *MrOily516 takes over the role of Fred Pelhay in this episode. *Enterprisingengine93 takes over the role of Whiff in this episode. *This episode continues an in-joke where all of EE93's characters are credited as being voiced by celebrities. In this case, Rickety, Arthur, and Whiff are credited as being voiced by Scarlett Johanson, The Ghost of Steve Jobs, and Diane Keaton respectively. *The aftercredit scene with Arthur and Bradford was filmed by TurtlesandThomas. Gallery Toby PAA 2.png TobyPAA.png Emily's Coaches Side.PNG Emily's Coaches.PNG Emily-with-Coaches.png FreddieP.png|Fred Pelhay teases Percy. RicketyPAA.png PercyPAA.png KnapfordPAA.png EnginesAtKnapford.png GordonPercyPAA.png Famous Engines.png Procession.png|The famous engines arrive. MallardPAA.png BluePeterPAA.png WhiffandStaffordPAA.png|Stafford and Whiff are impressed with Blue Peter. Duchess of Hamilton.PNG Arthur in Love.png|Arthur is amazed by the Duchess of Hamilton. Asbestos and Duchess.png|Asbestos arrives alongside Duchess of Hamilton. Asbestos Side View.png Asbestos.png STH Office PAA.png Secret to Success.png SamHiroFlora.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 9.52.26 AM.png Percy, Asbestos, Stanley.jpg Percy on the Move.png Asbestos Good Side.png Asbestos Front View.png Asbestos Side.png AsbestosPAA.png Asbestos Pulling Trucks.png Asbestos Pulling Trucks 2.png Percy and Asbestos 1.png Percy and Asbestos 2.png Percy and Asbestos 3.png Thumbnail Asbestos .jpg Percy with the Celebs.png Say Cheese.png Asbestos Shunting.png Pres Business Don't Want No Asbestos.png DOH Side.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 11.32.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-05 at 3.32.13 PM.png Judge.jpg The Duchess of Hamilton .jpg Asbestos.jpg Asbestos Head on.jpg Ffarqhaur Sheds evening.PNG Ffarqhaur Sheds.png -uk8qHi7.jpg-small.jpeg Screenshot 2017-11-06 at 10.27.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-31 at 8.31.06 PM.png|Walter Sliggs attempts to seduce the jury. Screenshot 2017-11-06 at 10.27.04 AM.png Pic.jpg Emily and Murdoch .jpg Screen Shot 2017-10-31 at 8.32.04 PM.png Bradford.png Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes